Ce qui se cache sous une serviette
by CaroSaki-sama
Summary: L'équipage du chapeau de paille se reveille après la bataille de Thriller Bark et "la très agréable visite" du Bartholomew Kuma ... Sanji découvre son nakama dans un bain de sang : mais quel est ce sentiment !   Gomen, c'est ma première fic ...
1. Chapter 1 : What's my name

Enchantée mina !

Désolée, c'est ma première fiction … Je tiens à remercier expressément ma meilleure amie pour ses conseils de pro (VIVE LE YAOI), ainsi que celles qui m'ont apporté leur aide, notamment pour la correction (ありがとう Uchiwa-chan). Je dois avouer qu'au début je n'étais pas super fan de One Piece mais comme on dit « Il y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis » … VIVE ONE PIECE et surtout VIVE SANJI ET ZORO !

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement …), ils appartiennent entièrement à Oda-sama ! … _Mais non t'inquiète Zoro, Sanji est aussi à toi, mais là c'est différent _…

Ne vous attendez pas à du Lemon pour ce chapitre … je garde le meilleur pour la fin ! Quant à ceux qui n'aime pas les hommes (enfin pas autant que moi … on se comprend) … PASSEZ AU PLUS VITE VOTRE CHEMIN !

Pour les autres, laissez des reviews (je prends tout) …

Chapitre I : _What's my name ?_

Sanji ouvrit lentement les yeux « Nami-san, tout va bien ?»

«Oui, oui merci ! Tout le monde est en un seul morceau ? ou presque», la navigatrice observait ses nakamas se relever doucement.

Le cuisinier passa ses compagnons en revus … Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Le blond s'élança dans les ruines quand il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait : Zoro se tenait debout sans bouger au milieu d'une mare de sang … «Qu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?», s'écria Sanji.

«Rien. Rien du tout.»

…..

Le cuisiner observait Chopper soigner Zoro, il enroulait lentement les bandages autour de son corps : si l'autre avait été éveillé, il lui aurait dit quelque chose comme «Ça te va bien du con : on dirait une momie ! Ce serait encore mieux si ton visage aussi était bandé : on ne t'entendrait plus.», mais il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter pour l'instant.

«Si il se réveille dans les prochaines heures alors je pense qu'il pourra s'en sortir : mais rien n'est encore sûre! Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais … il pourrait ne jamais rouvrir les yeux.»

Tout l'équipage se tenait autour de leur ami inconscient.

Sanji s'éloigna.

«Où vas-tu Sanji-kun ?»

«Préparer à manger ! Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces, et lorsqu'il se réveillera il faudra bien qu'il mange celui-là !». Nami sourit légèrement.

Sanji avait réussi à récupérer des livres de recettes auprès du Dr. Kureha, lorsque Nami était tombée malade. Il allait bien trouver quelque chose à préparer pour ce fichu baka, cette face de gazon mal tondu, et tant pis s'il n'était pas content : il mangerait bien ce qu'on lui donnerait. «Non mais oh !»

Et puis, faut vraiment être un con de première catégorie pour renoncer à ses rêves pour les autres … _euh c'est pas un peu ce qu'il était lui aussi prêt à faire ?_ … La ferme, c'est pas du tout la même chose !

…..

Sanji apportait le dernier plat du Sunny : il installa toute la nourriture sur une des tables du château, enfin une qui tenait encore en debout. Luffy, des boules de billard à la place des yeux, était déjà sur le pied de guerre : prêt à attaquer l'ennemi … ou plutôt à le dévorer. Le cuisinier surveillait tout cela d'un œil … un même temps, il n'en avait qu'un seul de visible … quand un petit cri arriva d'un coin de la salle «Vite un docteur !»

«C'est toi le docteur ici», fit remarquer (le Grand Capitaine) Usopp … _C'est pas faux !_

L'équipage se rapprocha du petit renne : Zoro avait « repris connaissance », enfin si on peut dire, car il ne réalisait pas encore tout ce qui se passait autour de lui : c'était assez flou !

«S….S….Sa…..Sa…..»

Chopper approcha sa truffe du visage du sabreur. «Oui ?»

Tous tendirent l'oreille.

«Sa…..Sa…Sa….Sakéééééééé !»

Quoiiiiiiii ! Et vlan, la jambe noire frappa de nouveau.

«Arrête Sanji : on ne frappe pas un blessé !», s'écria Chopper.

Sanji tourna les talons, étrangement vexé, partant rapidement en direction de la table et cria «C'est bon maintenant il est hors de danger n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce que tu as dit Chopper ? Alors laissons cette Tête d'Algue se reposer, S.E.U.L., et allons manger : C'est bon tout le monde ATTAQUEZ !».

Un mouvement de masse se jeta sur toute cette appétissante nourriture. Luffy avait bondit sur la viande : en une fraction de seconde, il avait quitté les côtés de son second. Nami le frappa violemment sur la tête « Maieeeeeeeeuh !»

«Sanchi a raichon : Chorro est chorti d'affaire alors on peuch mancher ! CH'AI FAAAAAAIIIIIIIM ! » … _Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, notre capitaine adoré a dit : Sanji a raison : Zoro est sorti d'affaire alors on peut manger ! J'ai Faim ! _…

Nami se retourna vers Zoro qui reposa sa tête contre le sol «Bon et bien je suppose que vous avez raison !»

CaroSaki-sama 3


	2. Chapter 2 : Calimero, personne ne m'aime

Hello Mina !

Je profite d'une pause entre deux séances d'auto-école pour publier ce chapitre : un peu plus long que l'autre, les choses se précisent mais ne vous attendez pas à de lemon. Pour tout vous dire, cette fic a quatre chapitres (et oui, ils dorment sagement sur mon disque dure) et je dois avouer que, comme j'avais prévenu au chapitre précédent ….. J'AI GARDE LE MEILLEUR POUR LA FIN (commentaire de certaines : « Tu as été inspirée » ^^ … en effet, je l'étais, après quelques titis yaoi) !

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Oda-sama … _Zoro : « Mais non … Nous sommes tout à toi ! » ... (/KYAAAAAAAAA/) … Non mais ça va pas : faut que j'arrête de rêver dans ma tête à moi _…

J'espère que vous aimerez ce second chapitre ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews …

Merci à celles (je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de « ceux ») qui ont lues ma fic, et notamment à Akirafye et Haruna-fanfics : en effet Zoro et le Saké, c'est si émouvant (*tite larme*) … Sanji réussira-t-il à faire mieux que le Saké ^^ ? Quant à Luffy, lui je crois qu'il est irrécupérable … Pov' Hancock … _Non Luffy, combien de fois je dois te répéter que ce n'est pas Hanclock ! - _…

(pardon si le titre est un peu …. A chier -)

Chapitre II : _Calimero, personne ne m'aime ! _

Tout le monde faisait la fête, Luffy mangeait et dansait en compagnie de Chopper (toujours des baguettes dans la truffe) et Francky Usopp ne cessait de chanter et de raconter ses « aventures » … _à croire que ce type est infatigable : onegai, que quelqu'un l'arrête un jour _… Nami et Lara partageaient leurs souvenirs Robien discutait en compagnie de quelques pirates (on se sait jamais quelles informations on peut trouver) … _très pragmatique notre petite Robin, comme toujours_ …

Sanji écoutait Brook et son « Binkusu no sake » tout en apportant quelques cocktails à ses Nami chérie et Robin d'amour : il jeta … _son œil, ou pas_… un œil au sabreur qui, s'étant redressé, essayait tant bien que mal de se traîner vers le buffet. Le blond alla vers lui : «Oï ! Qu'est-ce tu fous Marimo ?»

«La ferme Love Cook ! J'ai faim»

Sanji attrapa une assiette qu'il avait mise à l'abri des mains du Capitaine «Tiens prend ça !»

L'assiette avait une odeur assez agréable et des couleurs appétissantes mais l'escrimeur la regarda d'un air dubitatif «Tu cherches à m'empoisonner c'est ça : si tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, il fallait pas venir me chercher !»

«Urusei !... t'es vraiment stupide ! J'ai fait ça pour toi : dans un des livres du Dr. Kureha j'ai lu que ce genre de plat était bon lorsqu'on était malade !»

«Eh stop. Je ne suis pas malade ! Je suis juste légèrement blessé !»

«Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Deux types qui étaient réveillés m'ont raconté ce qui c'était passé après que tu m'es assommé ...», ajouta Sanji d'un air vexé … _ Ba oui quoi, rappelons que quelque part il s'est fait mettre la misère par Zoro : son rival de toujours. Y'a de quoi être vexé, ou pas _...

«Ça te regarde pas : ce sont mes affaires ! Et puis tu me fatigues, casses toi : j'ai pas la patience de t'écouter raconter tes conneries de fillette.»

Sanji lâcha l'assiette qu'il tendait à Zoro d'un air excédé et reparti vers la table.

En passant devant Brook, il eut un petit sourire pour le squelette qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en acceptant de rejoindre définitivement l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

…..

Tout ce beau monde réembarqua sur le Sunny. Chacun était paré : un dernier signe de la main pour leurs compagnons pirates restés sur Thriller Bark.

Sanji s'était enfermé dans la cuisine : il s'affairait à préparer toute sorte de plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Il était encore très énervé par la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec l'autre crétin. «Tiens, si j'allais voir mes deux beautés : ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu admirer leur peau douce.» Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait : Sanji ouvrit la porte avec entrain, un plateau à la main et se dirigea vers Nami et Robin qui était assise sur le bord du bateau et qui regardait … enfin surveillait … Usopp, Luffy et Chopper pataugeant (ces deux derniers étant précieusement enrobés d'une magnifique bouée. «Nami chériiiiiiiie ! Robin d'amouuuuur ! Vous devez avoir soif à regarder ces crétins …»

Mais Sanji fut rapidement interrompu par le sabreur qui lui lança : «Putain ! Ça fait mal : c'est TOI le crétin ici !». En effet en sortant, le cuisinier n'avait pas remarqué que Zoro se trouvait en train de dormir derrière la porte … _quelle idée aussi : finalement c'est peut-être bel et bien un crétin _…

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tête d'algue ! Va dans un lit pour dormir l'estropié !»

« Tu me cherches sourcil en vrille : tu veux te battre !»

«Vas-y approche ! Je vais te refaire le portrait : après on pourra peut-être dire que tu ressembles à quelque chose.»

«Et c'est reparti» soupira Nami en regardant d'un air désespéré Robin dont un petit sourire était né sur les lèvres. Luffy remonta sur le bateau et attrapa les verres qui reposaient sur le plateau de Sanji, tandis que Usopp et Chopper testaient le nouveau « bateau » de Francky en sa compagnie. Sanji se retourna furieusement vers son capitaine «Pas touche toi c'est pour Nami chérie et Robin d'amour !»

«Oh laisse-le, c'est avec moi que tu te bats», lança Zoro Nami et Robin se levèrent, indifférentes à ce qui se passait et allèrent à l'avant du bateau, pour « trouver un endroit calme » … _pas sûr que ceci existe sur ce bateau _… où Brook jouait un petit air.

Sanji les regarda de manière suppliante.

«Arrête de rêver Love Cook», Zoro asséna un premier coup à Sanji … celui-ci réussi à l'esquiver et envoyant le plateau, vide, donc la face de l'escrimeur, il hurla «Puisque tout le monde s'en fous alors je me barre», et il alla s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

…..

Il était vraiment triste que « sa » Nami chérie et « sa » Robin d'amour attache si peu d'importance à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'habitude de tout ça, et habituellement il n'en aurait rien à faire mais là … là … c'en était trop !

«ET PUIS MERDE»

«T'as tes règles ou quoi ?», un rire lui parvint de la petite fenêtre illuminant la cuisine : Zoro le regardait d'un air moqueur.

«Barres toi ! Tu as rien à faire dans MA cuisine»

«Je te signale que je suis pas dans TA cuisine là»

Sanji le regarda puis tourna la tête et se dirigea vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle, prenant bien soin d'ignorer parfaitement l'escrimeur toujours à la fenêtre.

Zoro l'observait avec application, quand il lâcha «Oï, ouvres moi ! J'ai soif !»

Sanji ne bougea pas d'un pouce. «Oï teme, arrête de m'ignorer : J'AI SOIF !»

Sanji lui envoya l'éponge en pleine face «Tiens contente toi de ça» … _Mais c'est qu'il est remonté celui-là : il a peut-être vraiment ses règles _…

L'éponge glissa le long du visage du sabreur avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Zoro continua de regarder Sanji avec insistance «C'est bon j'ai compris», Sanji s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit tandis que Zoro rentrait, le cuistot ferma la fenêtre. L'escrimeur saisit une bouteille de saké, et s'assit pour la boire. Sanji retourna à sa vaisselle. Il tourna discrètement la tête, apercevant Zoro qui tentait tant bien que mal de soulever la bouteille … _rappelons qu'il a été gravement blessé il y a peu _… quand une goutte coula le long de sa gorge «Tu pourrais boire proprement !». Zoro leva les yeux vers son compagnon, tout en continuant de boire, puis en la reposant il aperçut cette goutte qui continuait sa route sur son torse. Quand tout à coup, une main s'y posa : Sanji venait d'essuyer cette maudite goutte «T'es un gamin ou quoi ! Tu veux que je change tes couches aussi.»

«Pfff, je t'ai rien demandé : si ça te gène tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à pas regarder.»

«C'est bon, t'as fini : maintenant ! Tu peux partir alors, je vais préparer le repas», dit le cuistot en enfilant son magnifique tablier rose.

«J'ai compris t'énerve pas pour ça». Zoro se leva et vient reposer la bouteille là où il l'avait prise, et en profita pour bousculer le cuisinier qui se retrouva coincé entre l'escrimeur et le mur. Il essaya de se dégager mais l'autre s'amusait à le maintenir dans cette position «T'as l'air malin comme ça», se moqua Zoro. Sanji asséna alors un coup dans l'entre-jambe de son nakama …_ ça doit faire mal quand même, ce serait pourtant dommage de l'endommager maintenant _… qui s'écroula alors au sol

«Te…Teme ! Tu vas le regretter !» L'escrimeur se jeta sur le cuistot et commencèrent à se battre : mais Zoro avait laissé ses sabres près du tabouret où il était assis tout à l'heure et au moment où il voulut les reprendre la jambe de Sanji s'abattit sur sa main. Zoro se retrouva alors à genoux à la merci de son adversaire … à mains nues … _enfin plutôt à jambe « pantalonée »_ … Zoro savait qu'il était désavantagé par rapport à Sanji.

Le blond retira sa jambe et lança à l'escrimeur d'un air triomphant «Cette fois-ci tu as perdu ! Ahahah» et il partit dans un rire jovial … Zoro le regarda d'un air beat : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le cuistot dans cet état-là. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il l'essuya et aidant l'escrimeur à se relever il balança ce dernier hors de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta enfin de rire … et glissa le long de la porte «Je crois que je commence à être un peu fatigué».

Sanji prépara le repas : à l'heure du dîner tout l'équipage entra dans la cuisine. Sanji leur servi le repas puis déclara «Ce soir je suis de garde : je vais me coucher tout de suite, vous me réveillerez quand vous aurez fini de manger !».

«Et toi Sanji-kun, tu ne manges pas ?», demanda Brook.

«Non c'est bon, je n'ai pas faim» … Il partit et chacun resta silencieux : il est vrai que bien que Sanji était le cuisinier il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, cependant il ne sautait jamais les repas. Il savait bien à quel point il était important de se nourrir.

Luffy lança son bras vers l'assiette d'Usopp, et ainsi tous oublièrent rapidement l'évènement qui venait de se passer et commencèrent à manger.

…..

Sanji était allongé sur son lit.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qui s'était passé à Thriller Bark … Il ouvrit les yeux, son cœur battait rapidement. Il se tourna sur le côté et serra sa poitrine dans ses mains : s'était comme si cette peur revenait encore et encore, la peur de perdre l'un de ses nakama. Peu importe que ce soit ce crétin de Zoro : l'un d'entre eux aurait pu mourir. Jusqu'ici ils avaient toujours réussi à s'en sortir mais là … là ils avaient bien faillit y passer.

Sanji referma les yeux et parti dans un sommeil profond.

…..

Tiens ! On dirait que ...je me sens bien tout à coup! Il y a quelque chose ... oui, quelque chose de chaud et doux sur mon épaule ... qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être …

Sanji entrouvrit légèrement les yeux : il aperçut quelque chose, non quelqu'un penché au-dessus de lui. «Oï ! Réveilles-toi, on vient de finir la vaisselle. C'est ton tour de garde.» L'image devenait de plus en plus nette, et à présent il pouvait apercevoir une main posée sur son épaule … celle-ci vint se poser sur son front «T'as pourtant pas l'air malade».

Soudain … alors que Sanji ouvrait enfin les yeux : il aperçut … ZORO assit sur SON LIT et qui le regardait patiemment … mais surtout, avec la main posée sur son front.

Sanji se redressa d'un coup tout en repoussant violemment le sabreur, et se cognât la tête contre le mur derrière lui : les livres situés sur une petite étagère au-dessus de Sanji tombèrent, mais le sabreur attrapa sa main et le tira vers lui. Tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol : Sanji assis sur Zoro, qui se frottait le crâne.

Sanji se releva et courut en direction de la vigie laissant seul un Zoro à moitié assommé. Zoro se leva à son tour «Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là ! J'ai pourtant rien fait cette fois.» … S'en chercher à comprendre plus que ça … _et oui ça fait mal de penser _… Zoro sortit de la chambre de Sanji et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pensées gênantes

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ^^

Ça y est, on commence à avoir un zeste de lemon …. « OUUUUUUUH ….. » (*évite les tomates*) … Pardon, un peu de sérieux : donc notre tit Sanji international commence à perdre les pédales, pour notre plus grand plaisir évidemment (/kyaaaaa/) !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et surtout : NO PANIC ! Je publierais le dernier chapitre demain ou après-demain (enfin je vais essayer ) Dernier chapitre où le lemon apparait enfin dans sa forme la plus complète (miam miam …. *baveeeeeee*)

J'attends vos reviews et je remercie celles qui en ont déjà laissé ( *s'agenouille, prie … en adoration devant les reviewers*)

Chapitre III : _Pensées gênantes …_

Sanji avait ralenti le pas à l'approche de la vigie. Il s'arrêta. C'est vraiment bête d'avoir réagi comme ça, après tout il ne s'était rien passé … ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait ... Non mais c'est quoi ça, d'où tu penses à des choses comme ça : non mais jamais de la vie. Cet abruti et puis quoi encore …

Le cuistot monta dans la vigie, il s'assit prêt d'une fenêtre et observait le ciel nocturne. C'est vraiment magnifique. Dommage que je sois le seul à en profiter … le seul pas si sûr que ça ! Un bruit lui arriva du pont du bateau : comme si quelqu'un avait fait tomber quelque chose. Il se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où cela provenait.

«Qu'est-ce que ?»

…..

«Et merde ! Mais c'est pas vrai. En plus l'autre abruti va encore se foutre en rogne.»

Zoro venait de faire tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur une des étagères du garde-manger. Il commença à ramasser mais en relevant la tête, il manqua de faire tomber la bouteille de saké pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'ici. Il la rattrapa … mais lâcha ce qu'il avait en main … _c'est bien dommage qu'il n'est pas trois bras, il a bien trois sabres _...

«Putain !»

L'un des morceaux de viande qui était entreposé là lui tomba lourdement sur le pied.

«CHIER ! FAIS CHIER !»

Zoro était prêt à tout foutre en l'air et se barrer : mais il repensa au cuistot qui passait son temps à s'occuper de tout dans cette foutue cuisine. Il reposa sa bouteille sur la table et s'attacha au rangement.

…..

Sanji apercevait de la lumière qui venait de la cuisine. Il voulut descendre pour voir ce qui se passait dans SA cuisine mais à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit. Zoro sorti de la cuisine, avec une bouteille de saké à la main … et simplement une serviette autour de la taille ! … Putain de Marimo, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans c'te tenue ? …

Zoro, d'un air vainqueur regarda sa bouteille «Un bon bain accompagné d'une bonne bouteille de saké, il y a rien de mieux … enfin hormis tuer quelques types mais là c'est pas vraiment le moment».

L'escrimeur alors qu'il était prêt à entrer dans son bain s'est sans doute rendu compte qu'il avait oublié une chose important et avait simplement enfilé la première chose qu'il lui tombait sous la main pour aller cherche cette « fameuse » chose.

Sanji s'était à moitié caché derrière la porte de la vigie … _dans le bon sens au moment, pas comme un certain renne _… et observait le bretteur qui refermait la porte et s'apprêtait à retourner à la salle de bain. Soudain, il leva la tête en direction de la vigie, cherchant du regard une mèche blonde ou même une main, pouvant appartenir au cuisiner. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sanji se sentait rougir … il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud. Comme le sabreur repartait, le cuisinier descendit pour vérifier que rien n'avait été cassé dans SA cuisine … _et oui, c'est quand même le plus important _…

L'un des plats que Zoro avait fait tomber était resté au sol, Sanji s'avança pour le ramasser quand une pensée le traversa : Zoro se baissait pour le ramasser et là sa serviette dévalait ses hanches pour le laisser totalement n….. Zoro se redressant sur la pointe des pieds pour reposer ce plat en haut de l'étagère, ses muscles saillants … toujours … sans A.U.C.U.N. vêtements sur lui … STOOOOOP ! Ça suffit … arrêtons de penser à ça … _(*/rougit/*)_ …

Si on pense à ça, autant repenser à toutes ces fins de séances d'entrainement où le sabreur arrivait dans la cuisine, torse nu, la sueur coulant le long de sa gorge … de ses épaules … de ses bras … de ses abdos … passant son bras musclé auprès du cuisinier, sa main frôlant son visage pour saisir une bouteille de saké … MAIS ARRÊTE MAINTENANT !

Il reposa le plat, et avança vers la table d'un pas léger et confus. Il continua à inspecter la cuisine : la vaisselle du soir avait été faite sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé ? C'était sûrement Nami-san qui les avait obligés à nettoyer.

Il ressorti de la cuisine et arrivé sur le pont, alluma une cigarette … une brise fraîche lui caressait le visage : il avait une folle envie de dormir. Mais surtout, il avait vraiment chaud … il desserra le col de sa chemise. A ce moment, Robin arriva sur le pont «Tu ne te sens pas bien Cook-san ? Tu es tout rouge !»

«Non, non ça va. Ça doit être parce qu'il fait chaud ce soir.»

L'archéologue le regarda intensément et s'approchant de lui posa une de ses mains sur son front «Tu es chaud. Pourtant je t'assure qu'il ne fait pas aussi chaud que ce que tu dis … Veux-tu que je te remplace ? Tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux.»

«Robiiiiiin d'amour ! Tu es si gentille ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Je vais simplement aller me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et ça ira mieux après.»

Robin regarda son compagnon partir … en direction de la salle de bain …

_Niark, niark, niark …. ENFIN, ON VA ENFIN ENTRER DANS CETTE *bip* DE SALLE DE BAIN ! J'aime les salles de bain : c'est un lieu très stimulant je trouve (je parle de l'imagination voyons …. Oh comme vous êtes perverse ^^) ! D'ailleurs, cette fic à vue le jour alors que je prenais mon bain (NON je ne fais pas de trucs bizarres dans ma baignoire) … même que le bloc sur lequel j'écrivais a failli tomber à l'eau et que moi-même j'ai manqué de m'exploser la face sur le tapis en sortant (*bip* *bip* de *bip* qui fait *bip *, saleté de *bip* de rebord … qu'est-ce tu fous … grrrrrrrrr) ! _

_La voiture aussi c'est bien : un peu de musique, 8h sur la banquette arrière (sans beau mal pour vous tenir chaud *snif snif*) … et pof on fait des merveilles ^^_

Voilà, voilà … à vos reviews …

_P.S. : (oui je sais, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore) … déjà en ce moment une nouvelle fic est entrain de mûrir en l'honneur de l'anniv d'une de mes meilleures amies ^^ ! Au cas, où vous vous poseriez la question (même si vous vous la posez pas ^^), j'en ai eu l'idée alors que j'étais dans ma salle de bain (je me répète mais NON JE NE FAIS PAS DE TRUCS BIZARRES) … _


	4. Chapter 4 : Dénouement

_**Fan de Yaoi c'est pour vous, j'espère que vous aimerez ceux qui n'aime MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES AU CHAPITRE 4 ENFIN !**_

TAaaaa-DAaaaa Et voilà le dernier chapitre …

Voyez comme je suis formidable : je le publie aujourd'hui alors que le précédent est sorti hier …. I'M MARVELLOUS ! … _Non, non arrêtez, ne me frappez pas : je suis désolée … GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEN_ …

(*se cache derrière Ichigo*)

En fait, comme il était déjà prêt et que moi je n'aime pas attendre alors bon, je ne vais pas faire attendre les autres (KYAAAAAAA 9 reviews : c'est M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E. ! … *se sent plus*) bon et puis faut aussi dire que j'ai le temps (2 profs absentes = 2h de cours seulement aujourd'hui), alors c'est la fête donc j'ai décidé d'être généreuse ^^ (mais oui, mais oui, je sais que vous m'aimez ^^ … _ou paaaaaas _… -).

Non, mais franchement vous imaginez ça, une prof qui préviens au dernier moment que son stage se prolonge (et après ça nous fait des remarques sur nos retards/absences) et du coups « Bon ba tout le monde vient à 9h » … « Non finalement, tout le monde vient à 12h » … « En fait c'est plus simple si tout le monde vient à 9h » … et enfin à 22h30, le dénouement « Bon ba : dernières nouvelles, tout le monde à 12h et le cours de soutient est à 9h » … _C'est bon là, vous vous êtes enfin décidé : non moi je demande ça comme ça. Me pointer toute seule comme une c*nn* à 9h ça me dérange absolument pas ~~_ …

Désolée, je m'égare à présent … Bon et bien, profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre où … ENFIN DU LEMON PUR ET DUR (…c'est le cas de le dire XD…) ! C'est mon premier lemon, alors peut-être qu'il y en a trop (oui … il y a des gens comme ça … mais chut, je dirais rien, elles se reconnaitront ^^), ou pas assez (GOMEN chères amies fans de ZoSan dans le feu de l'action), ou pire encore : SI C'EST NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL …. (dans ce cas-là : je vous implore de pardonner à la pauvre novice que je suis) …

Bon bah je crois que cette fois-ci on peut y aller (et oui l'auteur à parfois besoin de s'exprimer … et malheureusement pour vous, un peu trop longuement)

Chapitre IV : _Dénouement ou rendez-vous surprise dans la salle de bain _

Sanji avançait le long du couloir, en direction de la salle de bain. Il se sentait un peu faible, mais il fallait plus qu'un petit coup de froid pour qu'il reste alité et laisse sa Robin d'amour monter la garde à sa place. Il arrivait enfin à la salle de bain : un petit coup d'eau sur le visage et après tout ira bien !

«Bon, allez ! Faut que je me dépêche : avec de la chance Robin d'amour ne sera pas encore allée se coucher quand je reviendrais … Peut-être que je pourrais passer un peu de temps avec elle.»

Le cuisinier, perdu dans ses pensées, posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte … une vague de chaleur s'engouffra par la porte, de telle sorte qu'il crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Passant sa main devant ses yeux pour tenter de dissiper la buée qui se formait devant son visage, il fit un pas en avant … Il ouvrit les yeux et là …

Il vit Zoro, debout dans la baignoire, tendant le bras pour attraper la bouteille de saké … _et oui encore elle _… et surtout : NU … _ba évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois : personne ne prend son bain habillé _…

Sanji en resta bouche-bée : la porte claqua derrière lui. Il se retrouva dans cette pièce, seul avec l'homme sur qui il fantasmait il y a encore quelques minutes, complétement nu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait un autre homme que lui-même nu devant lui : depuis son enfance, lorsqu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires des cuisines … _en même temps, ils n'avaient sûrement pas le physique de notre Zoro international (il fait chaud tout d'un coup non) _… Cependant, voir le sabreur de son plus simple appareil lui procura une sensation particulière. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Il tomba au sol, comme si cette vision avait raison de lui.

Zoro, toujours debout, n'avait cessé d'observer les réactions de son compagnon. Il avait déjà remarqué que les pommettes du cuisinier étaient légèrement teintées de rose. Mais à présent, il constatait que son regard était de plus en plus flou et que son visage virait au rouge. Quand il le vit s'effondrer, il sortit précipitamment de la baignoire pour le rattraper … mais trébucha sur le rebord de cette (saleté) de baignoire … _quel super héros _…

Heureusement, Sanji avait atterri sur son derrière … Zoro quand à lui était tombé la tête la première et sa face était venu embrasser le carrelage de la salle de bain. Sanji leva les yeux … et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il commença à pouffer de rire. Zoro se redressa et lui montra « les yeux les plus noirs qu'il avait en stock » … à genoux, il ressemblait à un pauvre chiot blessé …

Sanji passa lui aussi sur ses genoux et se rapprocha du bretteur et posa sa main sur son front pour essuyer une goutte de sang. Il se pencha lentement et vint poser un baiser sur le front de l'escrimeur … ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas, mais son regard avait changé : à présent, on pouvait sentir l'envie de prendre le cuisinier brûler en lui … _(p.s. : à ceux qui voudraient tester, attention à ne pas vous faire mal) … _

Soudain Sanji repris ses esprits encore un peu embrumé et compris ce qu'il venait de se produire … il regarda son compagnon et réalisa que ce dernier, évidemment, était toujours NU ! … _et oui, aucune gentille fée n'est venue l'habiller entre temps _… Il essaya de se relever mais sans succès : l'escrimeur saisit alors son bras et tenta de leur ramener vers lui …

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as jamais vu un homme nu ?»

«Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Et de toute façon, il n'y a vraiment rien de plaisant à mater un autre mec : je préférerais largement voir Nami chérie ou Robin d'amour … _pardon pour elles : les hommes sont parfois (et même souvent) idiots et disent des choses sans réfléchir. Pardonnez-leur leurs inepties votre pudeur en restera intacte, enfin j'espère _… mais sûrement pas toi !»

Zoro resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur le bras du cuisinier

«Ah oui vraiment … tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?»

Zoro se rapprocha violemment de Sanji et dans un mouvement brutal il le poussa contre le sol. Zoro se plaça au-dessus du cuistot et appuya de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Sanji essayait malgré la puissance du sabreur de se dégager, mais en vain. Il ne parvenait même pas à le faire vaciller …

«Merde ! Teme ! Bouges de là !»

Sanji aurait voulu crier mais à quoi bon, tout le monde dormait (et il ne valait mieux pas réveiller Nami) … en plus il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit dans une position aussi gênante et encore moins un membre féminin de l'équipage.

Zoro attrapa chacun de ses poignets (et oui, comme l'autre se débattait, il ne voulait pas risquer d'abîmer ses mains qu'il savait être l'outil le plus précieux du cuisinier … _à moins que ce soit pour être sûr que l'autre ne s'enfuit pas _…) et commença à les serrer … Sanji se retenait de lâcher un petit cri de douleur …

«Salop ! Allez lâches moi mainten…»

Zoro se pencha vers le cuistot et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sanji s'arrêta alors de remuer. L'escrimeur redressa la tête et un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage … tandis que celui du cuisinier avait viré au rouge pivoine ! Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeaient … c'était comme s'ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient recommencer ou alors tout arrêter là … _mais enfin quelle idée se serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin _…

Zoro, observa Sanji, et baissant la tête il remarqua quelque chose d'intéressant. Il posa sa main sur son entrejambe et lui murmura «Alors, là tu vas me dire que ça ne te fais rien : pourtant ce n'est pas ce que LUI à l'air de penser !»

Il commença à presser l'objet de ses désirs, le cuisinier s'efforçait de retenir ses gémissements mais bientôt ils furent bien trop importants et il commença à émettre de petits sons qui excitaient terriblement le sabreur. D'ailleurs, à la vue de sa nudité, on ne pouvait pas avoir de doute : son membre était au garde à vous, prêt à attaquer l'ennemi. Lorsque Sanji l'aperçu, il leva ses mains qui vinrent caresser le visage de Zoro, puis les collant à ses joues il se redressa et l'embrassa. Zoro relâcha les poignets du cuistot et posa les bras autour du cuisinier dont la langue demandait à entrer en territoire inconnu … la permission lui fut rapidement donnée. Le sabreur saisit finalement le cuisinier par les hanches et le redressant, il vint l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Reprenant leur souffle, les mains de l'escrimeur passèrent sous la chemise du cuisinier et finirent par se perdre sur son torse. Leurs souffles étaient proches et saccadés. Tandis que Sanji reprenait sa campagne sur le territoire, plus si inconnu que ça à présent, Zoro commença à arracher un par un les boutons de la chemise de Sanji.

Une fois débarrassé du haut, il s'attachait maintenant au bas : tâche plus hasardeuse. En effet, lui cuisinier étant assis, cela s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu … Dans ce cas, il attrapa le blond et se relevant, il vint l'allonger contre la porte. Chose faite, il décida de retirer le pantalon du cuisinier et de libérer l'objet de ses désirs qui semblait à l'étroit. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour que le blond n'est plus que sa chemise « ouverte » … _enfin déchirée, mais on va pas critiquer les façons des autres (je veux pas mourir moi, je suis pas folle) _… A présent, sans obstacle entre eux, les baisers de l'un et de l'autre couraient le long de leurs peaux … Le sabreur glissa ses mains le long des reins du cuisinier, puis de plus en plus bas … il voulait vérifier que ce qui suivrait allait être des plus agréable pour son partenaire ... _façon poétique de dire qu'il prépare le terrain quoi (et d'un, puis deux … et peut-être trois qui sait) _…Zoro attrapa ensuite Sanji dans ses bras et le posa sur un petit meuble qui faisait face à la baignoire, en ayant pris soin d'avoir préalablement délicatement foutre tout ce qui se trouvait dessus par terre. Lui écartant les cuisses, il l'allongea et monta au-dessus …

«Peut-être qu'on aurait dû faire ça dans la cuisine, on aurait eu plus de place», murmura Zoro à l'oreille de son compagnon

«N'y pense même p…»

Zoro étouffa un des gémissements de Sanji en l'embrassant passionnément. Celui-ci ne pouvait vraiment plus se contenir : il saisit Sanji par les hanches, puis entra en lui. Ce dernier poussa un cri, qui cette fois-ci ne pouvait être contenu. Il commença à bouger lentement ses hanches pour accentuer le plaisir qui commençait à se propager en lui. Zoro saisit son membre et commença à le masser fermement … Sanji tenta de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi … _c'est pas non plus une salle à manger, fat pas trop rêver _… mais n'y arrivant pas il passa ses bras derrière Zoro et enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus nombreux et intenses. Ce qui complétait d'exciter encore plus le sabreur.

Bientôt aucun des deux ne put se retenir … et dans un dernier effort, les deux hommes jouirent ensemble …

…..

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans la baignoire, ayant l'impression d'avoir mis toutes leurs forces dans une bataille acharnée : Sanji était au-dessus de Zoro. Tandis que les yeux fermés il tentait d'entendre les battements de cœur du sabreur, ce dernier observait d'un œil absent l'état dans lequel ils avaient mis la salle de bain … Non seulement tout ce qui avait été jeté au sol, mais aussi les traces ayant éclaboussées les murs, le plafond et le sol … _quand ils refont la déco, ils la font entièrement (comme certaines ont pu dire : « Valérie Damidot une nuit pour tout changer »… cherchez pas, on est folle) _…

«Si Nami voit ça, elle va encore se foutre en rogne contre moi … quand on pense que les tâches sont de toi !»

Sanji ouvrit subitement les yeux «Et qui s'est permis de jouir en moi ?»

Zoro afficha un sourire carnassier … «Et ba on dirait que ça va mieux ! N'étais-tu pas malade en arrivant ?»

«Il faut croire qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles je n'ai pas besoin de Chopper et où tu es largement suffisant !»

«Tu as encore des forces ! …. ?»

Sanji répondit, lui aussi, par un large sourire et se leva pour s'installer au-dessus de Zoro sur lequel il posa ses mains qu'il fit glisser vers le bas … _quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore : infatigables _…

…..

Durant ce temps, Robin était restée assise sur le bord du pont. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient déjà à caresser son visage …

«On dira qu'il va faire beau aujourd'hui.»

Elle regarda en direction de la porte qui donnait sur les chambres et murmura «J'ai bien fait de rester ici. Il devait vraiment être … fatigué» … un léger sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle se leva en direction de la cuisine.

**The End **

XD Pauvre Robin, elle est bonne poire quand même elle … _Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra, un jour peut-être … je veux dire, sûrement _…

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ENFIN LA SALLE DE BAIN (*saute partout*)

Enfin voilà, j'espère que cette fin vous avez satisfaite. C'est ma première fiction, mais l'autre qui est en préparation est déjà en relecture (j'ai mon experte à moi ^^ … ça sert toujours) … je compte bien m'améliorer pour la suite

A vos reviews … Faites-en pleins : j'adore recevoir des mails qui me disent « The following member has added your story to her/his (le his n'est pas forcément nécessaire ^^) Favorite Stories list » ou encore « A new review/comment has been submitted to your story » …

Ça me fait tellement plaisir que je rigole toute seule comme une folle … _Si c'est pas malheureux à c't'âge-là … pffffffffffffff _…

CaroSaki-sama


End file.
